Список серий телесериала «Пуаро Агаты Кристи»
Ниже представлен список серий сериала «Пуаро» ( ), снятого на основе детективных повестей и романов Агаты Кристи о бельгийце Эркюле Пуаро. Первый сезон (1989) e01.Приключения кухарки из Клепхема / The Adventure of the Clapham Cook (08 января 1989) Эркюль Пуаро как всегда блестяще раскрывает весьма запутанное преступление. Он понимает, что исчезновение вроде бы совершенно безобидной кухарки напрямую связано с жестоким убийством. e02.Убийство в Мьюзе / Murder in the Mews (15 января 1989) Пуаро приступает к расследованию самоубийства молодой женщины. Он выясняет, что револьвер был найден в левой руке покойной, тогда как она была правшой. Сыщик предлагает Гастингсу сыграть в гольф. Однако Пуаро интересует не столько игра, сколько человек на поле для гольфа, за которым он следит… e03.Приключения Джонни Вэйверли / The Adventure of Jonnie Waverly (22 января 1989) К Пуаро обратился месье Вэйверли с просьбой о помощи. Он получил письмо, в котором неизвестный угрожал похитить его сына, если Вэйверли не заплатит 50 тысяч фунтов. e04.Двадцать четыре черных дрозда / Four and Twenty Blackbirds (29 января 1989) Во время ужина в одном из лондонских ресторанов Пуаро встречает знаменитого художника Генри Гасконя. На следующее утро Эркюль Пуаро читает в газете заметку, в которой сообщается о том, что этот талантливый художник накануне скончался. Как это может быть, если сыщик его вчера видел живым и здоровым? Удивление Пуаро удваивается после того, как он узнаёт о результатах вскрытия. Оно показало, что в желудке Гасконя было очень мало пищи. Как так? Ведь он вчера был в ресторане и ел? Пуаро приходит к выводу, что накануне он видел убийцу. e05.Квартира на четвёртом этаже / The Third Floor Flat (05 февраля 1989) В своей квартире убита Эрнестин Грант. Перед смертью она послала письмо друзьям, в котором просила о встрече. Именно на него будет опираться Пуаро в своём расследовании. e06.Родосский треугольник / Triangle at Rhodes (12 февраля 1989) Эркюль Пуаро решает провести отпуск на острове Родос. Практически одновременно с ним в отель «Палас» приезжает первая красавица Европы, знаменитая Валентина, и её пятый муж. С первых же дней Валентина начинает флиртовать с привлекательным мужчиной, чем вызывает явное недовольство его супруги. А через некоторое время все узнают о жестоком убийстве роковой красотки… e07.Происшествие в море / The Problem Аt Sea (19 февраля 1989) На корабле, на котором Пуаро возвращается с отдыха, происходит убийство. Жертва — некая миссис Клэппертон. e08.Странная кража / The Incredible Theft (26 февраля 1989) Некая миссис Мэйфилд просит Пуаро о встрече. Во время беседы она рассказывает сыщику, что её муж занимается проектами, от которых зависит будущее всей страны. Миссис Мэйфилд боится, что супруг может поступить опрометчиво… e09.Король Треф / The King Оf Clubs (12 марта 1989) Великий сыщик Эркюль Пуаро расследует загадочное и жестокое убийство. Под подозрением оказывается молодая и уже довольно известная киноактриса Валери Сент-Клер… e10.Сон / The Dream (19 марта 1989) Эркюль Пуаро получает письмо от некоего Бенедикта Фарли. Этот человек пишет, что ему просто необходим совет знаменитого сыщика. Дело мистера Фарли чрезвычайно заинтересовывает Пуаро. Второй сезон (1990) Опасность в доме на окраине / Peril at End House ' Мадемуазель Ник была тайно помолвлена с Мэтью Ситоном. Неожиданно молодой человек пропал, а вслед за его исчезновением было совершено несколько попыток убийства юной Ник. За последние несколько дней девушка уже трижды избежала смерти. Четвертая попытка закончилась убийством ее кузины — мадемуазель Мегги Бакли. Пуаро решает выяснить, кто за этим стоит. Проанализировав все факты, сыщик пришел к выводу: на карту поставлено большое состояние девушки… 'Дама в вуали / The Veiled Lady ' Загадочная дама в вуали назначает Пуаро встречу в отеле «Афина». Ей, как она говорит, необходимо посоветоваться с сыщиком по сугубо личному делу. Заинтригованный Пуаро соглашается. В течение доверительного разговора выясняется, что когда-то леди Миллисент, а это оказалась именно она, написала письмо любимому человеку. Спустя некоторое время компрометирующее послание попало в руки весьма опасного шантажиста. Помочь в этой ситуации может только великий Эркюль Пуаро. 'Затерянная шахта / The Lost Mine ' Убит китаец, который приехал в Лондон, чтобы продать карту шахты. Полиция выясняет, что этот человек занимался бизнесом. После предварительного расследования подозрение падает на мужчину, у которого находят паспорт убитого. Казалось бы, улики налицо, но у Пуаро есть своя версия происшедшего… 'Корнуольская тайна / The Cornish Mystery ' К Пуаро обращается пожилая женщина с просьбой о помощи. Она уверена, что муж, с которым она прожила много лет, хочет ее отравить… Подтвердить или опровергнуть ее опасения сможет только великий сыщик. 'Исчезновение господина Давенхайма / The Disappearance of Mr. Davenheim ' Некий Мэтью Давенхайм ушел на почту и не вернулся. Полиция начала расследование загадочного исчезновения мужчины. Через какое-то время стало известно, что в тот день, когда пропал господин Давенхайм, к нему должен был прийти его коллега. Они собирались обсудить какую-то важную финансовую сделку. Старший инспектор Джепп затевает спор с Пуаро, что тот не сможет раскрыть дело, не выходя из своей квартиры. 'Двойной грех / Double Sin Пуаро решает оставить на время дела и отправиться к морю. Однако отдохнуть ему не удается: похищены антикварные миниатюры… Приключения с дешевой квартирой / The Adventure of the Cheap Flat Супруги Робинсоны радуются тому, что очень дёшево сняли комфортабельную квартиру. Но Пуаро, узнав об этом, подозревает, что молодожены втянуты в опасную игру преступных синдикатов и международного шпионажа… Похищение премьер-министра / The Kidnapped Prime Minister Неизвестные люди напали на премьер-министра Англии и ранили его. Затем преступники похитили чиновника по дороге на международную конференцию в Париж. Это происшествие может спровоцировать международный конфликт. Предотвратить его может только гениальный сыщик Эркюль Пуаро. Приключение «Звезды Запада» / The Adventure of the Western Star В Англию на гастроли приезжают звёзды бельгийского кино. Одна из актрис получает угрожающие письма с требованием вернуть некий уникальный алмаз «Звезда Запада». Женщина обращается за помощью к великому Пуаро. В ходе расследования выясняется, что, помимо этого камня, существует ещё и второй алмаз — «Звезда Востока». Третий сезон (1990-1991) e01.Таинственное происшествие в Стайлсе / The Mysterious Affair at Styles (16 сентября 1990) Выйдя из госпиталя после серьёзного ранения, капитан Гастингс по приглашению друзей принимает решение отдохнуть в имении Стайлз. В этом месте он много раз бывал в детстве. Семейство Кавендишей, владеющих виллой Стайлз, возмущено новым замужеством мачехи. Теперь детям не приходится даже мечтать о наследстве. Однако события принимают неожиданный оборот — умирает хозяйка поместья… Именно эти трагические обстоятельства положили начало дружбе и длительному сотрудничеству великого бельгийского сыщика Эркюля Пуаро и чудаковатого капитана Гастингса. Детектив вместе с другими беженцами из Бельгии обосновался в этих же местах и находился в соседнем имении. Более того, сбылась давнишняя заветная мечта Гастингса — поучаствовать в настоящем детективном расследовании… e02.Что растёт в твоём саду? / How does your garden grow? (06 января 1991) Пожилая женщина — Амелия Бероуби — тяжело заболела. Жить одной стало трудно, и она пригласила к себе в компаньонки русскую девушку. Спустя некоторое время на выставке цветов Амелия познакомилась с Пуаро. После этого детектив получил от неё письмо, в котором сообщалось, что женщина нуждается в его помощи. Когда же Эркюль Пуаро приехал к пожилой даме, оказалось, что та уже мертва. e03.Ограбление в миллион долларов / The million dollar bond robbery (13 января 1991) Эркюль Пуаро отправляется в морское путешествие на огромном корабле «Queen Mary». Дело в том, что у детектива есть секретная миссия: он сопровождает чемоданчик с ценными бумагами. Однако на середине пути выясняется, что кто-то украл облигации. Пуаро придётся разрешить нелёгкую головоломку. e04. Экспресс на Плимут / The Plymouth express(20 января 1991) Молодая богатая наследница Флоренс Халлидей убита по дороге в Плимут. Подозреваются два известных афериста — бывший муж Руперт и недавний французский воздыхатель граф Рошфор. Пуаро и Гастингс проделывают тот же путь на поезде, что и Флоренс. Последнее место, где жертва покупала вечерние газеты, дало Пуаро ключ к разгадке её убийства. e05.Осиное гнездо / Wasps’nest (27 января 1991) Эркюль Пуаро находится в сложной ситуации. Сыщику предстоит раскрыть преступление, которое ещё не произошло. Однако есть мотив — неземная любовь, ради которой это злодеяние может свершиться. e06.Трагедия в поместье Марсден / The tragedy at Marsdon manor(03 февраля 1991) В поместье Марсден происходит страшная трагедия. Внезапно в расцвете лет умирает хозяин. Через какое-то время неизвестный пытается убить его молодую вдову. Пуаро, случайно оказавшийся в этом поместье, распутывает дело и находит преступника. e07.Ключ к разгадке / The double clue '''(10 февраля 1991) В первый раз Пуаро влюбляется. Предмет его необыкновенной страсти — прекрасная русская графиня Вера Русакова, с которой Пуаро знакомится во время расследования четырёх громких ограблений в высшем свете. Пока внимание Пуаро сосредоточено на графине, капитан Гастингс и мисс Лемон пытаются сами раскрыть дерзкие преступления. e08.Тайна испанского сундука / The mystery of the Spanish chest''' (17 февраля 1991) Некая Маргарет Клейтон заявляет в полицию об исчезновении своего мужа. После тщательных поисков сыщики обнаруживают пропавшего супруга в его доме… в испанском сундуке… убитым. Подозрение сразу же падает на друга семьи — майора. Ведь всем известно, что этот молодой и статный красавец давно влюблён в Маргарет. e09.Похищение королевского рубина / The theft of the royal ruby (24 февраля 1991) В одном из ресторанов Лондона молодой подвыпивший принц обнаруживает, что сопровождавшая его дама похитила у него бесценный рубин. Министерство иностранных дел поручает Пуаро найти сокровище, принадлежащее капризному наследнику египетского престола. Пуаро предстоит провести Рождество в доме одного из немногих людей, знающих всё о бесценном рубине, — у полковника Лейси, египтолога. e10.Убийство на балу в честь Дня Победы / The affair at the Victory ball ''' (03 марта 1991) На балу в честь Дня Победы неизвестный убивает лорда Кронштоу. В кармане жертвы полиция находит кокаин. Эркюль Пуаро приступает к расследованию. Никто не верит, что он сможет найти преступника. Более того, во всех газетах появляются ироничные статьи, которые утверждают, что убийцу великий детектив уже упустил. e11.Тайна охотничьего дома / The mystery of hunter’s lodge''' (10 марта 1991) Убит хозяин охотничьего домика. Это дерзкое преступление может раскрыть только Пуаро. Четвертый сезон (1992) e01.Убийства по алфавиту / The ABC murders (05 января 1992) Маньяк убивает своих жертв в алфавитном порядке и оставляет рядом с каждым телом алфавитный железнодорожный указатель. Он настолько самонадеян, что заранее сообщает о следующем месте преступления. Пуаро озадачен, но не сдается — он перемещается из города в город и в конце концов разоблачает безжалостного убийцу, поставившего под подозрение полиции невиновного. Книга, по которой снята эта серия, является общепризнанным шедевром не только из числа романов Агаты Кристи, но и всех детективов золотого века. e02.Смерть в облаках / Death in the clouds (12 января 1992) Замкнутое пространство, ограниченное число подозреваемых, один из которых — наверняка убийца. Эркюль Пуаро, оказавшийся на борту самолета, где произошло убийство богатой француженки, на сей раз сам попадает в число подозреваемых. К собственному стыду, он вынужден признаться своему другу старшему инспектору Джеппу, ведущему расследование, что он, Пуаро, плохо переносит полёты, а потому во время преступления безвольно пытался забыться сном. Но профессиональная гордость не позволяет отступать. И Пуаро предпринимает собственное расследование… e03.Тайна оторванной пряжки / One, two, buckle my shoe ' (19 января 1992) Обнаружен труп дантиста месье Морли. Незадолго до этого помощницу доктора вызвали телеграммой к больной родственнице. Как выяснилось позже, телеграмма была ложной. Пуаро немедленно берётся за расследование дела. Первые тайны ему раскрывает пряжка, упавшая с туфли посетительницы дантиста при выходе из машины. Кто бы мог подумать, что столь мелкая улика может привести прямиком к хитроумному и, казалось бы, всё предусмотревшему убийце? Но для Пуаро, как всегда, нет ничего невозможного… Пятый сезон (1993) 'Проклятие египетской гробницы / The adventure of the Egyptian tomb Археолог, вскрывший гробницу фараона, внезапно умирает, как утверждают, от сердечного приступа. Следом за ним умирают ещё двое, имеющие отношение к этой египетской экспедиции. Жена умершего археолога призывает на помощь Пуаро. Она не верит в естественность этих смертей. Тихоня / The underdog ' На фабрике бизнесмена Рубена Аствелла произошло загадочное возгорание. Затем сам он был убит в собственном кабинете при невыясненных обстоятельствах. Несмотря на неудачные попытки подвергнуть Пуаро сеансу гипноза, новый дар мисс Лемон помогает раскрыть это запутанное дело. 'Жёлтые ирисы / The yellow iris ' Гастингс рассказывает Пуаро о том, что в Лондоне открывается новый ресторан с тем же названием, что и у ресторана в Буэнос-Айресе, где Пуаро был два года назад. Пуаро получает по почте жёлтый ирис, который снова напоминает о поездке. В Буэнос-Айресе сыщик обедал в одном ресторане с женщиной по имени Ирис, которую убили в его присутствии, подсыпав в шампанское цианистый калий. Не успев взяться за дело, Пуаро был бесцеремонно депортирован. Может быть, с помощью загадочного цветка кто-то просит Пуаро снова взяться за расследование убийства в Буэнос-Айресе? 'Дело о пропавшем завещании / The case of the missing will Эндрю Марш умер вскоре после того, как решил изменить своё завещание. По новому завещанию всё поместье Марша должно было перейти ухаживающей за ним Вайолет. Многие ожидающие наследства родственники оказались бы не у дел. Подозрения Пуаро в нечестной игре подтверждаются, когда завещание таинственным образом исчезает. Приключения итальянского аристократа / The adventure of the Italian nobleman Украдены ценные бумаги. Их исчезновение может нанести большой вред репутации лидера страны. Вскоре граф, у которого были украдены документы, умирает. Пуаро берётся распутывать это дело, он должен найти документы и убийцу. Коробка шоколадных конфет / The chocolate box Смерть Пола, молодого министра, наступила мгновенно. Вскоре дело о расследовании этой смерти было прекращено за отсутствием состава преступления. Но у родственницы покойного есть все основания сомневаться в том, что Пол умер своей смертью. Найти истину взялся Эркюль Пуаро… Зеркало мертвеца / Dead man’s mirror ' На художественном аукционе Пуаро решает приобрести старинное зеркало. Однако его опережает антиквар Жерваз Шевеникс, предложив более высокую цену. После аукциона Шевеникс предлагает сыщику зеркало в обмен на расследование одного дела. Шевеникс уверен, что его обманывает архитектор Джон Лейк. Душа египтянки Сафры, духовная наставница миссис Шевеникс, предупреждает её о неминуемой смерти. 'Кража драгоценностей в «Гранд Метрополитен» / Jewel robbery at the Grand Metropolitan ' При загадочных обстоятельствах у известной актрисы украли уникальное жемчужное ожерелье. Найти вора и вернуть владелице похищенное может только легендарный Пуаро. Шестой сезон (1995—1996) 'Рождество Эркюля Пуаро / Hercule Poirot’s Christmas Фильм начинается по вполне традиционной для классического детектива схеме: в загородном доме в запертой изнутри комнате находят тело убитого. Когда убивают богатых людей, под подозрение в первую очередь попадают их родственники и наследники. Но что делать, если у «рокфеллеров» есть не только истинная родня, но и ложная? Достаточно пригласить Эркюля Пуаро, и он выведет на чистую воду любого пройдоху. Стремясь восстановить истину, маленький бельгиец распутывает загадочную историю с лжевнучкой главы семьи. Его не сбивают с толку многочисленные ложные улики, найденные на месте преступления. Как истинный психолог, он сосредоточен на особенностях характеров и черт, присущих как убитому, так и его отпрыскам. Именно эта тактика и приносит ему успех в этот раз. Считалка / Hickory Dickory Dock У Флоренс, работающей в студенческом пансионе на Гикори-роуд, пропадают различные вещицы: электрические лампочки, туфля, пакет борной кислоты, зажигалка и т. п. Причём все эти мелочи потом она находит в самых неожиданных местах. Найдя своё пропавшее колечко в супе, Флоренс совершенно расстроилась и написала письмо сестре. Сестра, разволновавшись, в свою очередь, обратилась за помощью к Пуаро… Убийство на поле для гольфа / Murder on the links Гастингс отправляется во Францию поиграть в гольф. Пуаро сопровождает его. Но приятелям не суждено отдохнуть: почти сразу по приезде к Пуаро за помощью обращается миллионер Пол Рено, который опасается за свою жизнь. Знаменитый сыщик готов приступить к расследованию немедля, но, увы, преступники оказались проворнее. Теперь для Пуаро вычислить убийцу — дело чести. И хотя коварный злоумышленник искусно запутал следы и всеми возможными способами попытался сбить сыщика с толку, Пуаро в очередной раз продемонстрировал остроту ума и проницательность и вывел преступника на чистую воду… Немой свидетель / Dumb witness На этот раз Пуаро вместе со своим другом Гастингсом приезжают на соревнования по водным видам спорта. Но и в этот раз им не суждено отдохнуть. Перед началом состязаний к знаменитому сыщику подходят две дамы и умоляют его любыми путями помешать проведению чемпионата. Они уверены, что во время соревнований кто-то должен погибнуть. Пуаро берётся за расследование и, как всегда, не даёт преступникам уйти безнаказанными… Седьмой сезон (2000) Убийство Роджера Акройда / The murder of Roger Ackroyd Тихую и спокойную жизнь великого сыщика Эркюля Пуаро в деревушке Кингз Эббот внезапно нарушает убийство известного промышленника Роджера Акройда, жившего по соседству. Число потенциальных убийц приблизительно равняется численности населения Кингз Эббот. Ряд умозаключений подталкивает Пуаро к мысли, что случившееся связано с недавним самоубийством одной местной жительницы, как, впрочем, и со смертью её мужа, произошедшей за год до описываемых событий. Смерть лорда Эджвара / Lord Edgware dies Актриса Джейн Уилкинсон обращается к Эркюлю Пуаро с достаточно деликатной просьбой. Ей нужно, чтобы легендарный бельгийский детектив уговорил её мужа, лорда Эджвара, дать ей развод. Пуаро не может отказать и ввязывается в это дело. Для начала выясняется, что лорд Эджвар вовсе не против развода и уже месяц как отправил супруге соответствующее письмо. Не проходит и суток после визита Пуаро к лорду Эджвару, как последнего находят убитым. Главная подозреваемая — Джейн Уилкинсон, но у неё железное алиби… Восьмой сезон (2001—2002) Зло под солнцем / Evil Under The Sun ' На приёме по поводу открытия аргентинского ресторана, в который капитан Гастингс вложил большую часть своего капитала, с Пуаро приключается неприятный инцидент — он падает в обморок. Поставив диагноз — ожирение — врачи рекомендуют ему отдых на морском берегу, и вот он в компании Гастингса едет в санаторий «Песчаная бухта» на южном побережье, славящемся лучшей погодой в Британии. Однако планы на отдых неожиданно срываются: богатая, но крайне ветреная особа по имени Арлен Стюарт найдена задушенной на уединённом пляже. Как всегда, подозреваемых несколько: некая миссис Редферн, чей муж флиртовал с Арлен, муж Арлен, наблюдавший, как жена изменяла ему, и ещё несколько человек, которым было что делить с убитой. А тут ещё майор, намекающий непонятно на что, викарий, рассуждающий о зле,— в общем, компания та ещё… 'Убийство в Месопотамии / Murder in Mesopotamia ' Пуаро сопровождает своего друга Гастингса на раскопках в Ираке. Неожиданно в археологической экспедиции происходит несчастье — убита миссис Ляйднер, жена руководителя раскопок. Незадолго до поездки она получила несколько угрожающих писем, подписанных её первым супругом. Означает ли это, что он выжил после страшной железнодорожной катастрофы? Быть может, это дело рук его младшего брата, одержимого жаждой мести? Или это мисс Джонсон избавилась от соперницы? Возможно, Ричард Кери убил женщину, о ненависти к которой он публично заявлял? И действительно ли французский священник — тот человек, за которого он себя выдаёт? Сколько же смертей произойдёт до того, как Пуаро найдёт убийцу? Девятый сезон (2003—2004) Важно отметить тот факт, что начиная с девятого сезона в сериале произошли заметные изменения. Исчезла знаменитая заставка; кроме того, из фильма пропали такие персонажи как капитан Гастингс, инспектор Джеймс Джепп и секретарша мисс Лемон. Причина их исчезновения выясняется в десятом сезоне, в эпизоде «Карты на стол», где Пуаро говорит, что переехал в другую квартиру. Изменился и общий настрой фильма: без Гастингса, Джеппа и мисс Лемон в нём стало меньше юмора, новые серии по сравнению с предыдущими сезонами более драматичные, более грустные, в некоторых эпизодах проскальзывают философские нотки. 'Пять поросят / Five little pigs Убит известный художник Эмиас Крэйл. Суд решает, что в этом преступлении виновна его жена — Каролина, и приговаривает её к смертной казни. Спустя 14 лет их повзрослевшая дочь Люси возвращается из Канады. Она не верит в виновность матери и просит Пуаро заняться этим делом. Пуаро соглашается взяться за это дело, но предупреждает Люси о том, что истина может оказаться совсем не такой, как та ожидает. Но, несмотря ни на что, девушка желает знать правду. Печальный кипарис / Sad cypress Элинор Карлайл получает анонимное письмо, в котором говорится о том, что появился ещё один претендент на наследство её богатой тётушки. Как выясняется чуть позже, это дочь садовника — Мэри. Через некоторое время тётушка умирает. Потом убивают Мэри. Естественно, первой под подозрение попадает Элинор. Её приговаривают к смертной казни за двойное убийство. Даже Пуаро склоняется к мысли, что Элинор виновна, но что-то в этом деле не даёт ему покоя. А до исполнения приговора остались считаные дни… Смерть на Ниле / Death on the Nile Жаклин де Бельфор знакомит жениха со своей школьной подругой Линнет — богатой и красивой американкой — в надежде на то, что у наследницы огромного состояния найдётся работа для молодого человека. Однако всё складывается абсолютно непредсказуемо — в скором времени Линнет, а не Жаклин, выходит за него замуж. Вынашивая планы мести, Жаклин преследует новобрачных во время медового месяца и отправляется в тот же круиз по Нилу, что и они. Вскоре после отплытия парохода Линнет находят убитой. Пуаро берётся за раскрытие этого убийства — одного из самых изобретательных, встречавшихся в практике знаменитого сыщика. Убийство в имении Холлоу / The Hollow Пуаро приглашают погостить в одну большую семью в имение Холлоу. Там он знакомится с молодым доктором Джоном Кристоу и его женой Гердой. Пуаро подозревает, что в их отношениях далеко не всё гладко. Похоже, доктор — тот ещё ловелас, способный быть вершиной любовной фигуры с большим числом сторон, чем у треугольника. На следующий день Джона, истекающего кровью, находят возле бассейна. А рядом с ним — рыдающую Герду, с револьвером в руках… Десятый сезон (2005—2006) Тайна Синего поезда / The mystery of the Blue Train Богатая наследница Рут Кеттеринг, дочь американского миллиардера Руфуса Ван Алдина, жестоко убита во время путешествия на Синем поезде, следующем до Ниццы. Её знаменитый рубин — «Сердце Огня» — похищен. Под подозрением все: муж и любовник Рут, ехавшие на этом же поезде, её отец и его возлюбленная, у которых были свои причины сделать это, и ещё несколько пассажиров, ведущих себя крайне странно… Распутать клубок отношений между персонажами разыгравшейся драмы и, не потеряв нити истины, выйти на преступника под силу только Пуаро. Карты на стол / Cards on thr table Приятный вечер за игрой в бридж оборачивается необходимостью расследовать преступление. Удастся ли четырём присутствующим профессионалам — Эркюлю Пуаро, старшему инспектору Вилеру, полковнику Хьюзу и автору детективов миссис Оливер — выяснить, кто из оставшихся четверых гостей убийца? Каждый из них под подозрением, которое усиливается по мере того, как всплывают новые факты. Да и возможностей осуществить задуманное у всех было более чем достаточно. К тому же, в их виновности был убеждён и сам убитый — хозяин дома, в который они были приглашены. После похорон / After the funeral На похоронах своего брата Ричарда Абернети Кора Галлаччио заявляет, что тот был отравлен. На следующий день её находят жестоко убитой в собственной постели. При этом детали преступления явно не подтверждают версию кражи со взломом. Под подозрение попадает вся семья умерших, весь клан Абернети. Адвокат семьи — Гилберт Энтвистл — делится с Пуаро своими подозрениями и просит его взяться за это дело… Берег удачи / Taken at the flood Спустя несколько недель после женитьбы на недавно овдовевшей актрисе миллионер Гордон Клоуд погибает при взрыве газа у себя в резиденции. Катастрофа, унесшая жизни ещё нескольких человек, обошла стороной жену Клоуда, 23-летнюю Розалин, и её брата Дэвида Хантера — во время взрыва они были в погребе, выбирали вино. Всё состояние Клоуда переходит молодой вдове, однако, в конечном счёте, не она, а её брат распоряжается деньгами. Его рачительность сильно контрастирует с той щедростью, к которой привыкли родственники мистера Клоуда. Обескураженные и возмущённые происходящим, они обращаются к Эркюлю Пуаро. Его задача — проверить слухи о том, что Роберт Андерхей, первый муж Розалин, без вести пропавший в африканских джунглях, на самом деле жив и здоров. Одиннадцатый сезон (2008-2009) Миссис Макгинти мертва / Mrs. McGinty’s Dead ' Некий Джеймс Бентли арестован по подозрению в убийстве пожилой леди. Случай кажется абсолютно прозрачным и не составляющим никакого труда для следователя. Тем не менее, последний обращается за советом к Эркюлю Пуаро, пользуясь давним знакомством. И хотя стареющий сыщик уже без прежней охоты занимается расследованиями, ряд обстоятельств не дает ему оставить дело без внимания. Вместе со своей давней приятельницей Ариадной Оливер он приступает к поискам настоящего убийцы… 'Кот среди голубей / Cat Among the Pigeons ' В качестве почётного гостя Эркюль Пуаро приезжает в школу Мидоубэнк — одно из лучших учебных заведений для девочек в Англии. Помимо официальной обязанности — вручения приза за победу в теннисном турнире — Пуаро имеет возможность встретиться со старой знакомой — директрисой школы мисс Булстроуд, собравшей под своей крышей самых разных людей с их тайнами, мечтами и страстями. Всё это вызывает у сыщика неподдельный интерес, и он с удовольствием принимает предложение мисс Булстроуд задержаться здесь на некоторое время. Однако неторопливым психологическим изысканиям вскоре приходит конец — отголоски драмы большого мира докатываются и до этого тихого уголка: в Мидоубэнк совершено жестокое убийство. А это значит, что Пуаро снова необходимо напрячь свои серые клеточки… 'Свидание со смертью / Appointment with Death ' Под палящим солнцем Сирийской пустыни английский археолог лорд Гревил Бойнтон и его сын Леонард самозабвенно ищут череп Иоанна Крестителя. Когда им кажется, что открытие уже близко, к ним приезжает богатая и властная Леди Бойнтон, вторая жена Лорда Бойнтона. Ее сопровождают трое приемных американских детей — демонический красавец Рэймонд, навязчивая и занудная Кэрол, а также их младшая сестра, «трудный подросток» Джинни. Одновременно раскопки навещает путешествующий неподалеку Эркюль Пуаро. Внезапное убийство леди Бойнтон, имеющее самые необратимые последствия, придает его визиту символическое значение. Выясняется, что круг подозреваемых не то чтобы узок. У каждого из них были мотивы избавиться от леди Бойнтон, но только бельгийскому детективу под силу разобраться, кто же устроил ей свидание со смертью. 'Третья девушка / Third Girl ''' Экранизация позднего романа Агаты Кристи, вышедшего в 1966 году, представляет бельгийского детектива все таким же бодрым и подтянутым, хотя ему по всем статьям должно быть не меньше восьмидесяти с лишним. Несмотря на свой уклончивый, хотя и безусловно преклонный возраст, Эркюль Пуаро готов подключить все ресурсы, чтобы разгадать очередную загадку. Три незамужние девушки снимают квартиру в Лондоне. Одна трудится секретаршей, другая пробует себя в качестве художницы, третья… а вот о ней-то, вернее, о ее двойной жизни и пойдет речь. Именно она обращается к Пуаро за помощью, причем весьма странным образом. Она готова признать себя виновной в убийстве. Но ее рассказы о револьверах, ножах и пятнах крови звучат не вполне убедительно. Гораздо убедительнее выглядит ее внезапное исчезновение. Пуаро предстоит выяснить, говорит ли она правду, лукавит или просто не совсем здорова… Двенадцатый сезон (2010) * Часы / The Clocks ' Поздний роман Агаты Кристи, в котором, помимо основной детективной линии, присутствуют элементы шпионского и любовного романов. Впервые опубликован 7 ноября 1963 г. Действие романа разворачивается в вымышленном провинциальном английском городе и в Лондоне. В основе сюжета лежит расследование убийства неизвестного мужчины, тело которого было при очень необычных обстоятельствах найдено в доме одиноко живущей, престарелой слепой учительницы. Расследование преступления ведут местный полицейский детектив Дик Хардкастл и его друг Колин Лэмб, агент британской контрразведки, случайно оказавшийся возле дома, где находилось тело убитого, в момент его обнаружения. Во второй половине книги к расследованию подключается также уже отошедший от дел Эркюль Пуаро, уединенно живущий в своей лондонской квартире и коротающий время за чтением американских и французских детективных романов. Несмотря на то, что физически он не принимает никакого участия в следствии, итоговая разгадка преступления принадлежит именно ему. А все необходимые сведения он получает от своего младшего друга Колина Лэмба, который, по всей видимости, является сыном его умершего приятеля суперинтенданта Баттела (участник пяти романах А. Кристи, написанных с 1925 по 1944 г.). Особенностью романа является то, что это, вероятно, единственное произведение Агаты Кристи, где до самой развязки неизвестно, кем же был убитый, в связи с чем следствие не может отталкиваться от оценки личности жертвы, как происходит почти во всех романах А. Кристи. Название романа связано с одним из загадочных обстоятельств преступления: шестью часами, находящимися в комнате, где был найдено тело убитого, четверо из которых показывали время более чем на два часа опережающее время смерти. *' Трагедия в трёх актах / Three Act Tragedy ' Актёр Чарлз Картрайт приглашает к себе в бунгало «Воронье гнездо» двенадцать человек. Во время вечеринки был отравле пастор Бэббингтон. При этом присутствовал Эркюль Пуаро. Сэр Чарлз предполагает, что Бэббингтона отравили, но кто и зачем? *'Вечеринка в Хэллоуин / Hallowe'en Party''' *''' Убийство в Восточном экспрессе / Murder on the Orient Express''' Ссылки * Описание серий по сезонам на сайте IMDb.com. — 11.01.2009. Пуаро Агаты Кристи Категория:Экранизации произведений Агаты Кристи en:List of Agatha Christie's Poirot episodes